


calluses

by Little Giant (Destini)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's absolutely disgusting it's just a lot of fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant
Summary: If calluses form of pain and repetition, then maybe the soft grooves between them are from the sleepy morning whispers and the reluctant goodbyes.“I missed you, that’s all.”a short story about wanting and needing and how overwhelming that really is
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Destini's Favorites/Recommendations





	calluses

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today :) so I'm uploading older fics!

If calluses form of pain and repetition, then maybe the soft grooves between them are from the sleepy morning whispers and the reluctant goodbyes. Kourai stares at his calluses, the roar of hot water around him a temporary embrace from the very particular chill that comes with waiting on a couch and always checking a slow-moving clock.

Sachirou’s not late when he comes home, but he moves a few seconds too slow. His shoes collapse haphazardly on the tiles when Kourai lifts him from the entryway and flings him on the couch.

“Why are you laughing?” Kourai asks, brows curving closer and closer together as his boyfriend continues to undress himself of his coat beneath him.

“’Cause you’re being so needy. It’s cute.”

“Sure.”

He won’t refute him today, not when Kourai needs nothing more than to settle himself on warmth that never burns his skin and to inhale the only scent that makes up the world. He takes one of Sachirou’s hands as soon as the coat finds the floor and peers over it curiously. Once upon a time, Sachirou’s calluses were rougher, larger. He encompassed so much misunderstanding between his palms that Kourai never dreamt he’d one day pry them open and find only pink.

But now.

Now Sachirou has so much less than him. There may not be bumps but there are bruises, scars, remnants of unruly but never-at-fault canines.

His boyfriend won’t let him continue his train of thought, ignorant to Kourai’s inner turmoil of _what makes up Sachirou_ when he readjusts himself on the couch and wraps lazy arms around his back.

Kourai tugs himself higher, arms also lazy when they lay on either side of Sachirou’s head and he brushes his nose against his throat. Sachirou closes his eyes and lets him, because of course he does. When he’s returned home after a long day of wrangling and saving creatures who speak at him all day, he succumbs to his favorite type of silence. There’s communication, mostly through Kourai’s fingers eased in his hair, in Kourai’s mouth on his, in Kourai’s body pinning him to the couch like a weighted blanket.

“I love you.”

His eyes blink back open and he tilts his head to look down at Kourai staring up at him. “Love you, too.”

Sachirou’s not late when he says it back, but it’s still not enough.

“I love you,” Kourai says again, more forcefully, tugging himself even higher until his face is hovering above Sachirou’s.

“Is something wrong?”

Kourai deflates, unsure what he’s even getting upset over. He doesn’t want Sachirou to just hear his words, he wants him to feel them in the lines of his skin like calluses.

“Kourai- _kuuun_?” Sachirou sings, blowing cool air into his face.

Kourai chases it to its source, lips gently asking Sachirou to offer up more of himself. He obliges, eyes closing and surrendering himself like a gift, patiently waiting for Kourai to unwrap him in any way he sees fit. It’s hard not to take him up on it.

Every day with him is sweet like this, but today the embers feel too hot inside of him. The furnace in his chest whose coals Sachirou stoke absorbs all the oxygen in the room and make him light-headed. Kourai’s burning and wants it out, out, _out_ of him.

He rips away from startled lips and groans, feeling sweat trickling down his back. But Kourai can’t leave him either. He flops back down fully on Sachirou’s chest, resting his chin near his collarbone so he can tilt his head and still see his almond eyes.

“Hold my hand?” he asks.

Sachirou doesn’t break his gaze to glide one arm off his back and bend his hand to meet Kourai’s. He knows where to find him; they’ve solved this puzzle more times than God can count.

Kourai tightens their grip and brings the hand to his lips, kissing fingertips that belong to the love of his life.

“Are you really alright today?”

His head nods before Sachirou finishes the question. “I missed you, that’s all.”

Sachirou’s lips quirk and his mouth opens but Kourai shakes his head and continues, “A lot. I mean it. I did. Sachirou…”

“You’re kind of scaring me, you know. Not that I don’t like you kissing me, but…”

The arm still looped around his back tightens and Kourai sighs into fading scars and tender knuckles. He still doesn’t know how to explain this overwhelming, bottomless feeling eating into his chest or the heat that’s splitting his heart.

“I don’t know how to show you how much I love you,” he admits. Not being able to do something is one thing, saying it aloud is another. But it’s Sachirou and that makes it okay. He’d feel safe in a real, bottomless pit if only he could still hear his voice.

“I feel pretty loved right now,” Sachirou murmurs, leaning his head to press a kiss to his temple.

Something in him twists painfully with the gesture. “It’s not enough.”

“What if I say it is?” he muses.

“I don’t know… I don’t think you understand.”

“Is that so, huh?”

Sachirou doesn’t offer any warning when he pulls Kourai even tighter against his chest so that he doesn’t move when he flips their positions. Kourai gives a small yelp of surprise, both their arms trapped between them as their hands continue to clasp each other’s.

His boyfriend lifts off just enough so his weight’s no longer painful, mirroring him when he brings their hands to his lips and kisses Kourai’s smaller fingers. His heart hammers as he watches, confused but unwilling to do anything that would break their handholding.

“I love you, Kourai,” he kisses across his hand. “I’ve loved you for what feels like my entire life.”

“Sachirou. I love you, too,” Kourai says back, wanting to return it even faster than Sachirou did.

“No, let me finish,” Sachirou chuckles. He presses a thumb into the back of his hand when he squeezes before caressing the skin. “You’ve been mean today, telling me I don’t understand. So now it’s your turn to listen.”

Kourai sinks back into cushion, staring up in wonder at what his boyfriend could possibly want to say.

“One of the reasons I love going to work is knowing I can come home to you,” he exhales, a small smirk on his lips. “Seeing your face in the mornings, in the evenings, on my phone on lunch breaks… is my absolute favorite thing.”

Sachirou leans down to kiss his cheek. “More than dogs.”

A kiss to the other. “Volleyball.”

A kiss to the corner of his eye. “More than sunrises.”

A kiss to the other. “Sunsets.”

A kiss to the center of his forehead. “The world’s most expensive shumai.”

A kiss to his nose. “Everything.”

A kiss, slow, to his lips. “More than anything at all.”

By the time Sachirou leans away, Kourai knows he’s trembling beneath him. It’s not something that’s ever happened before, but it’s not unpleasant because Kourai knows why.

“Sachirou.”

“Don’t cry, Star,” he says, lips on him again, kissing the corners of his eyes over and over and over to make sure no tears ever fall.

“Okay… okay, I believe you,” he says, voice breaking and cracking and all the affection he feels leaking out into the air.

“Good. Because I’m pretty needy myself, Kourai-kun.”

Kourai nods, sighing and closing his eyes as his body finds solidity again. There’s Sachirou on top of him, bodyweight _just_ right and a love between them so explosive and all-consuming that it’s leaving no room for anything but warmth shooting through his veins, etched into his being like the very lines of their calluses.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter post of this fic: [link](https://twitter.com/OfLittleGiants/status/1322144856806957057?s=20)


End file.
